Utilization of one or more assets, including but not limited to, heater systems, air conditioning systems, refrigeration systems, alarm systems, security systems, appliances, electronics, and/or other devices associated with an environment and/or business equipment may result in a large amount of energy consumed and associated asset repair service costs. As energy costs may be a significant portion of a home's and/or business's budget, reduction of energy consumption and associated expenses may be desired. Additionally, these systems may have efficiency problems with regard to determining correct operation of one or more components in such systems.
Although these problems may be partially addressed by the inclusion of system parameter options and/or utilization of a customer service representative to reactively intervene and maintain such systems, such solutions are generally difficult to utilize and often result in system ineffectiveness, which may introduce further problems.